


My pet Alfred

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Anya and Alfred’s relationship continues from where they last left off from the last time.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	My pet Alfred

America knocked three times on the hotel’s door. He heard shuffling inside, his face was red as he prepared himself for what waited inside. The door open, revealing a Russia in a see through lingerie gard. Her lips were a cherry red, and a smile appeared on her face. “Welcome America.” She said

America was amazed, having this woman in front of him in all her glory. He and Anya have been in a secret relationship for about 7 months now, since then America’s economy started to improve, tensions with other countries became low, his debt with China is almost paid off, and the moral in the U.S risen up. He thanked Anya for taking care of his needs, even if it was for a day.

The American went inside the room, it smelled like lavender and vanilla. She had all the blinds closed, and left the “Do not disturb” sign out front. She stopped him in the middle of the room, grabbed his head and said, “Pаздевать.” In her lovingly, Russian accent. America begin immediately undressing, leaving his coat and shirt to drop to the floor. He was finally naked, with the chains of man off he can finally be her pet. “Now pose for my pet.” She said. So Alfred posed by lifting his arms and showing off his muscles.

The Russian laid her hands on the American’s body. Feeling his muscles and scars that he had and hidden underneath his clothes. America however was trying not to giggle, due to him being ticklish. He was posed like that for a while when Anya traces her hands all the way up his crack. He gasped as she teased his hole. It then stopped when he felt a sharp pain being pushed into him. Anya shoved a vibrator into him and he was gasping in pain. 

“Shh. Alfred,” Anya said. “It’s okay, it’s part of the process. Let mother Russia take care of you.” He felt the object shake inside him. He wanted to cum but had to wait for Anya’s orders. She touched his length, her cold hand teasing the silt with her nails. She slowly stroked the cock as it was leaking with excitement. Alfred was receiving both ends and loved every minute of it.

Ever since they slept the first night, they been together to relieve some stress and it worked. America’s economy started getting better, his people became more relaxed and well off, and he is almost done paying off his debt. Life was well for America.

Russia continue to stroke Alfred while he was moaning up a storm. Her hand was so cold and his body was so hot that it created the perfect temperature. Anya played with America’s nipple till they were a bright red. America was liking this new type of pleasure, to be taken care of and be treated like a pet while Anya uses him. It was sad that after this they have to return back to their normal lives but until then, he made the best of it. 

However, she stopped. America let out a whine like that of a small child. She holds his chin up to her and said, “Mother Russia will relieve you if you relieve Mother Russia. Mother Russia has needs too, and mother Russia needs you now.”

With that said, America, with the machine still vibrating inside him, licked his lips and unlocked the beast.

He grabbed one of Russia’s breasts and started to suck on them. Anya was flustered and surprise by sudden change in direction. “Alf-pet, What are you doing?!” Russia said flustered.

“I’m taking care of mother Russia’s needs.” Alfred confidently said.

“Nyet, not like-aah. I’m-aaAH.” Anya couldn’t complete her sentence, America already thrust a finger into her woman hood. She was warm and wet. America couldn’t believe that Russia was this warm on the inside. He wanted to taste the Russian afterwards. 

Russia, however, she had failed to overcome the feeling of pleasure and instead jumped on top of America. “I can’t take it anymore, I need you America” She opened up her womanhood and plunge into America’s hot length. They both moaned as they were given a whole new experience.

“Wait, Anya” America gasped, “You’re not gonna put on a condom? What about-“ Russia shush the American up by pressing one of her fingers to his mouth. 

“I don’t want to hear anything that isn’t nice. I want to be filled by your American cum till there’s nothing in your system. Do you hear me!?” The ex- Soviet lost it. She was filled with something much worse than pleasure. Lust. This was all about America coming for the Russian but now it’s Russia cumming for him. 

She played around with her breast as she continued to jump on America’s cock. America fell in love with the warm sensation that was her Russian’s pussy. She was burning hot inside, her warmth was crushing his length. America was loving this, he hoped it would never end. 

They embraced one another, hoping to be closer to one another. This was had turned from lust to love. He thrusted in her woman rapidly, Alfred lost his scenes of moral and became a wild animal. He grabbed the iron curtain, who was not paying attention, flip her to her backside and began thrusting uncontrollably. This new position hit Anya’s womb a lot more quicker. She was a moaning mess. 

Anya looked to her Alfred, whom eyes where gone and replaced with dark irises. The Alfred she knew was gone, now was a beast. Alfred was struggling with this dramatic change. He felt like he wasn’t in control anymore, in fact he heard this new voice come into the picture. 

_ “Cum, cum! In her! Cum! Must be one! Must be-” _

“No stop!” He thought.

_ Cum! Her! Must be one! Must be on-” _

“Shut up!”

“ _ Must be one!” _

“An-Anya, I’m about to cum!” 

“Do it ALfred! Cum in me! I want to be filled with your essence!” She yelled. America woke from his true self and felt the Russian underneath him squirm. It got better when Alfred thrusted at a fast rate, causing him to enter her womb. The hit was too much for her to handle, she came. Her juices was acting as a lube, causing him to enter her quickly. 

He was at his breaking point already, but before he came, he pulled out and finished the rest on Anya’s body. Having his semen lay there, on Anya’s pale stomach. He looked back at the Russian beauty who was still panting. She gave a devilish smile at the sweaty American and said. “I thought I told you to come inside.” She said in a harsh tone. 

“Is that a crime? Mistress Anya?” He playfully answered.

“I was on the pill.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” 

“I wanted to see your reaction to you cuming in me.”   


“Speaking of which, can you take out the vibrator.” 

“Sure.” Anya got up and took out the toy from Alfred’s sore bottom. Alfred smiled, kissed her on the lips and she happily returned the favor. After that he rested by her bosoms. 

“I love you.” He said

“Я тоже тебя люблю”


End file.
